All Time Low
by mysteryshadow
Summary: Eccentric Richard Grayson has it all. But when all is stripped away due to an unfortunate accident, he's forced to see things at an all new low... RS


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy!**_

"We're so going to mop the floor with Hive," Roy stated.

I nodded.

"I'm so pumped for the ga- " I stopped as I felt a sudden impact on my legs.

There was an explosion of binders and pieces of paper.

"I am extremely sorry," A weak voice exclaimed. It sounded more like a gasp.

"You should be! If there's any damage to my legs that causes me not to play in the game tonight, you'll be to blame!" I fumed.

As the pieces of paper started to settle, I saw the person that collided into me.

I was shocked for a second, but I recovered in a fraction of the time.

"Dude, check it out, she's in a wheelchair…" Roy whispered.

I scoffed. "So? Pick it up girl!"

"…I can not. However, if you would be so kind, could you aid me in collecting my binders?" The auburn hair girl quietly asked, as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Why don't you? It's bad enough that you knocked it out of hands -" I haughtily started.

Roy cut me off. "Here, I'll get it,"

We both watched Roy gather up our things.

He handed me my stuff and I turned to leave.

"Catch you later okay, Roy?" There was no way I would spend any of my precious time around some cripple.

" 'Kay!" He yelled back.

As I got a further distance, I rolled my eyes.

_What an inferiour._

Later on, we met on the bus to go to our basketball tournament.

I gave him a little nod to show him where I was sitting. He came and took a seat beside me.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Roy asked.

"Siding with the less fortunate now huh? How noble of you." I retorted back.

"It's not like that. It's just that she's well… a cripple. You couldn't have expected her to pick up your stuff no matter how out of line she was to crash into you." Roy answered.

I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"Can we stop talking about that freak? It's ruining my mood." I commanded.

Roy gave me a sidelong glance and dropped it just like I had told him too. No one in his or her right mind defies Richard Grayson after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the celebration party for our defeat of the Hive Academy basketball team.

We partied all night long. Soda spills and laughter filled every corner of the room.

The coach had brought us to the Pizza Palace and was treating us to all you can eat pizza.

Teenage guys and free pizza? Even I felt something for the old man as we ate him out of house and home!

It had been a great game. We had creamed the opposing team. 48 to nothing! Most nets scored by yours truly! I had even forgotten all about that silly little incident from before!

"Let's hear it! Three cheers for our team captain!" Someone in the back called out.

There were a bunch of hollers and catcalls.

I breathed in the praise that they drowned me in.

_That's right; let them know I'm the best. _

I was Richard Grayson, captain of the basketball team, heir to the Wayne fortune, and the hottest guy in school. Girls dreamed to be with me while guys dreamed they could be me. I could even talk back to the teachers without them complaining since Wayne Industries gave our school most of their fundings! It was by far the sweetest life any person could ask for.

The party lasted for a few more hours until I called it quits.

"See ya Dick!" Roy called out to me.

I turned around to wave back, and that's when the car hit me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine.

I pushed myself upwards. It was more of a struggle then normal but I paid no attention, my head was killing me.

"Albert! Get up here! What the heck is going on?" I yelled.

"Glad to see you're as feisty as usual, Dick,"

My head whipped to the origin of the voice.

There stood Bruce.

"God Bruce. Way to give me a heart attack."

"Albert's not here. He's out on an errand for me," He said, ignoring my comment.

"I figured as much," I paused, thinking of what say next.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" I finally decided.

"Are you that dense Dick?"

He walked up to me and slapped me on the head a couple of times for added emphasis.

"Can't you tell we're in the hospital?"

I yanked his hand off of me.

"I realised _that_. But why am I here?"

He stared at me with that 'are-you-stupid?' look.

When I gave him no reply he spoke, "You were in a car accident, you might not be able to walk anymore."

The room door opened and in stepped what seemed like a doctor.

"Hello Mr. Grayson, it's a pleasure to see that you've woken up. We were pretty sure that you wouldn't end up in a coma, but well, with things like this, you never really do know," He glanced over at Bruce.

Bruce nodded.

"So Mr. Wayne has told you about your condition, I presume?"

I unexpectedly burst out laughing.

"C'mon Bruce, what do you think I am? Four years old? I'm not falling for that. You!" I pointed to the doctor, "You're probably just a paid actor. You guys probably just gave me some aesthetic so I wouldn't feel my legs. Yeah, that's it. Aesthetic and a paid actor. Good one Bruce. Almost had me there! Almost but not quite," I smirked, but inside I was shaking.

Bruce glanced over to the 'doctor'. The doctor shrugged.

"It's common that they'll resort to denial in order to ease them of the pain,"

"I'm not in denial!" I hastily protested, "It's all a joke, right Bruce?"

My eyes were desperate as I searched his, looking for any flicker of truth in my answer.

All he did though was remain silent.

That's when Albert chose to stride in the room. I rubbed my eyes twice just to see if my vision hadn't fooled me. But it was no joke. Albert came in the room pushing a wheelchair.

My wheelchair.


End file.
